


The Ghost and the Dumbass

by romanrogers



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ghosts, Haunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanrogers/pseuds/romanrogers
Summary: Wherein Matt has a ghost in his apartment and is way too blasé about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin! I may or may not update this again when I have more motivation.

 

Matt had a ghost in his apartment. At first it started out as a gag between him and Foggy, where the blind guy put things one place and they end up in another a moment later. Little things happened like opening doors, moved vases, the fridge spontaneously becoming disorganized, and the spoons in the spoon drawer being moved to the knife drawer and vice versa but Matt didn’t really think much of it until he came home and his whole living room was rearranged. When he hit his knee on the coffee table, Matt swore he heard a laugh. He apparently had an outrageous asshole of a ghost haunting his apartment.

 

Foggy commented on it when he came over next, “Whoa, you moved some stuff around huh?”

 

“No I didn’t.”

 

“Oh. you pay someone to do it then?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then how?” He trails off, waving his arm referring to the room.

 

“I don’t know. I guess the ghost did it.”

 

Foggy shakes his head, face squinted in a mixture of displeasure and perturbation. “ _Dude,”_ he says. “No. Just no… You’re not being serious.” He accuses

 

“I am, I have not touched anything in this room. I swear on my integrity as a lawyer.”

 

“Well Matt, you and I both know that isn’t worth much.” Foggy jokes. “But for real, you should find a different place. This is weird.”

 

“Nah, I’m good. It’s just a cool quirk, all apartments in New York have them.”

 

“Having a ghost in your home is not a cool quirk!” Foggy exclaims, affronted.

 

“But I’m already all settled, and my stuff is moved in and everything- why bother?” Matt asks, loosening his tie.

 

“I don’t even have an answer to that.” Foggy snipes. “You have no self preservation, whatsoever do you?”

 

“Maybe once, but I think it went along with my eyesight.” Matt replies. “It’ll be like having a roommate, except they don’t pay rent. And they’re a ghost.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Don’t blaspheme.”

 

The ghost _was_ like a roommate in that it was a total shit. His career will probably never overcome the day that he walked into a courtroom with a huge hole cut through the back of his jacket, and a pink tie with large cartoon rubber ducks patterned along the fabric.

 

Foggy had been reduced to tears, not able to hold back his laughter, and snorting like a pig in fragments as he tried to keep it together. The defendant was offended, and wished to seek a different law practice but Matt managed to convince him otherwise just barely.

 

Matt was incensed when he reached his apartment. He slammed the door, and raised his voice towards the ceiling, “Okay, no more messing with my clothes all right? Furniture and kitchen appliances are fair game but leave my lawyering stuff out of it!”

 

He remained heated for the rest of the night, grumbling to himself, so much so that he slept fitfully having dreams plagued with anger and frustration.

 

When he woke up and prepared a cup of coffee, he sat down on his couch and was bewildered when he found it was littered with pits and knife holes. Along the arm of the chair was a message written in braille.

 

_Your couch is shit._

 

Matt laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got really tipsy on wine and forgot I wrote this and then laughed because I have a completely inflated sense of self pride at my humor which is abysmal at best. Please follow my tumblr [sansaasnark](http://sansaasnark@tumblr.com) for more shenanigans.


End file.
